Impossible I Love You
by SorLexis-4-ever
Summary: This is the begining of the Impossible; I Love You series. Alexandria Daisuke Haruka has found out exactly whats she needs to do. Save Sora. But in order to do that she has to find her father and the other person whos in danger. But...Where is HE? What could Vanitas be planning? She has to stop them. Her best friends are at stake. So they journey begins. Sora/OC
1. Alexis

The sunset overlapped the islands in an orangey glow. Destiny Islands looked beautiful. School was getting out at this time. Most kids were either getting picked up by thier parents or their just walking home. Today, in his mind, was going to be special. Yesturday he wanted him, Riku, and Kairi, instead of walking home, to go to the play-island and just watch the sunset. Kairi said it would depend on how she felt that day. Riku didnt care, as long as he was next to his best friend in peace, not fighting along side eachother against Heartless or Dream-Eaters, he'd be fine.

Its been at least a couple weeks since they became Keyblade Masters.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi meet up at the high school gates. "Im sorry, but, I cant make it today. Mom's been sick and I have to take care of her while dad's away." Kairi said. Sora smiled. "It's okay. Tell your mom that I hope she gets better." Kairi smiled and took off for her house. Sora and Riku started walking towards the pier. Sora put his hands behind his head.

"Im not trying to be rude or anything " he started. " But, I think it was a good thing Kairi's not here." Riku looked a little perplexed. "What makes you say that?" "Well, I needed to talk to you about something." They got into one of thier boats and started rowing for the play island. "And that something is?" "Remember the dream we shared?" "Yeah." "Well, I met this girl there. She told me that I'd see her again in reality. Before I could get her name, everything dissapeared."

They tied their boat to the peir. "You mean you woke up?" "Yeah." "Well, what are you trying to get at?" Sora stopped walking and looked at Riku. He was super serious. "I wanna go back to Traverse Town." Riku sighed, a little irritated. "Sora!" "Please! It's where I met her. She said we'd meet again. If I just got to the Third District, maybe, just maybe I might meet her again." Riku grabbed Sora's shoulders. "Sora, whats you're saying is insane. That girl could be an illusion created by the Dream Eaters. She might not be real. Im only protecting you from doing anything stupid." Sora was getting irritated. "Riku, you said it yourself. Im like a brother to you and brothers support eachother. Well, Why arent you supporting me now!" "Sora! I love you enough to keep you away from danger. Im doing this for your own good." Sora got out of Riku's grip and ran towards the treehouse. He climed up the ladders and ran down the isles until he finnally reached it. There was a giant thing in th emiddle covered by a large sheet. Sora ripped the sheet off to reveal the Gummi Ship. He turned as he heard Riku call his name. He sprinted into the Gummi Ship, activated it, and flew off.

Meanwhile...

Traverse Town

"Are you positive he's gonna come?" A man with bunette hair laid back on a wall in the Third District. He was watching over a young girl. She was wearing a tiger striped shirt, bell bottom blue jeans, a star buckle on her belt, and blue and black shoes. "I know he is. I told him in the dream that we would. I cant just sit and wait back home, Mr. Leon!" Leon stood upright. "Just call me Leon. Thiers no mister to it. Got it?" "Of course Mr...i mean Leon!"

Suddenly, Leon's comunicator went off. _**Squall! Ya there? Pick up! **_He grabbed it and pressed a button on the side. "What is it, Yuffie?" _**Guess who's back in town! He's looking for someone. A girl. **_There was a voice in the backround. _**She has long brown spiky hair and green eyes! **_Leon looked up at the girl. She just so happened to have long brown spiky hair and green eyes. She couldnt help but smile. "Where are you?" _**The hotel room where we first met him! **_"We'll be there." _**See ya!**_

The girl took off running, so , before Leon could ever say anything, he had to run after her. The wound up at the hotel room. "Stay here." He promted her. She nodded and waited by the door. She heard them talking but she couldnt quite make it out.

The door suddenly opened and Leon motioned for her to come in. "Is this the girl you saw?" Both her and the boy's face lit up. "It is you!" They said in unison. "Name's Sora. what's yours?" "Alexis." Sora smiled. "I cant believe we finally met in reality." "I wouldnt lie!" "Heh heh. Of course. So about what you said in the dream. Is your world really gone?" Alexis' smile went away at the metion of that. "As a matter of fact. Yes, Im afraid it is." Sora could see tears forming in her eyes. "Hey, hey, hey! Dont cry. I dont like it when people cry. You cry. I cry. Understand?" He wiped her tears away. She nodded.

"Hey, wanna come live with me? Plus, I need to show Riku you are real." "Riku thinks Im not real?" "Yeah. He said you were probably a illusion created by the Dream Eaters." She got scared for a moment. "He's not gonna teel Bat Bat to kill me, is he?" Sora grabbed her soulders. "No way. Look, I know your terrifyed of Dream Eaters, But they only exist in our dreams. Besides, If they were here in reality, Wonder Meow would protect you." Alexis smiled and blushed a little. "C'mon. Let's go."

They arrived at Destiny Islands in little to short time. It was dark and Riku had already taken the boat back. They had just got back to shore after swimming the whole way to the main island. Alexis was shivering a bit. Sora semmmed to notice all late. "You cold?" "A bit." She stammered. "Here." Sora took off his jacket and puts it around her. "Thanks." "Anytime."

Halfway to his house, She was still shivering. Sora puts an arm around her and hugs her tight. She blushed a bit. "How can you be so cold?" "Im not used to it." "I see. well, when we get to my house, your taking a shower. I dont want you to catch a cold." "Okay."

"Hey, Sora?" "Hmm?" "About the Keyblade...Could you possibly pass the power to me?" He stopped and summoned his Keyblade. "Well, I am a Master now. Sure, why not. But," He pointed the hilt towards her. "You have to allow me to teach you...as your Master." "I promise, " she smiled. "Master Sora."

Sora cleared his throat and began. "In your hand, take this key. So as long as you have the makings and through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend. No ocean will contain you then. No borders around or below or above, As long as you champion the ones you love."

Alexis grabbed the hilt of the Keyblade and felt power rushing within her. Sora's Keyblade dissapeared in a flash of light. "Now, You wont be able to summon it right away. Mine came when I wanted to protect my friends." "Alright, let's half hope that time comes.

Sora opened the door to his house and let her in, following afterward. He lead her upstairs to his room, after that his bathroom. "Wait right here." He soon came back with a toweland the shirt to his pajamas. They were somewhat simaliar to that of Roxas'.

Suddenly, a strange thought rushed into his head. "You'll get sick if you wear wet clothes so.." He dissapeared and came back with something. "Here. Their brand new. I havent even worn them yet." Alexis blushed at the sight of Sora's blue boxers. He turned and left the room.

He went downstairs. "Mom? I need to talk to you." He walked past the end table in the living room. "Huh? What's this?" He found a letter sitting on that end table.

It read:

_**You're probably wondering where your precious mommy is. Well, you should of came home faster. If you want your mother back, bring me the girl. She and I have a very special connection, you see, and that connection is, well, bring me the girl and you'll find out. And if you don't, kiss your mommy goodbye, cuz I'll kill her. And I'll kill someone else precious to you. You say you value your friends the most. Well, we'll see about that.**_

_**-Your worst nightmare...**_

_**ps. Have a nice day!**_

"My worst nightmare. Really? Ha! And Have Fun? Have fun with what? I better keep this a secret from her. i dont want her to- what the!" Suddenly he wsa surrounded by light blue orbs. They reminded him of Heartless except, Their blue and htheir eyes are a differant shape! The sufaced from the ground at that moment in time. Sora smiled and summoned his Keyblade. "Huh? No Keyblade?" He eyes widened as the creatures attacked him.

Alexis ws drying her hair when she heard her name. She stopped for a moment, listen, and shrugged it off. "Alexis!" She dropped the towel and downstairs. She spotted Sora being attacked by the blue rat-like creatures. "Sora!" "Alexis,Help!" **Why him? Vanitas, what are you doing? Unversed shouldn't be here. **"Sora! What do I do?" "Use the Keyblade!" She put her hand out and pictured the Keyblade. Instantly it apeared. Her eyes widened, but quickly was fixed on the matter at hand. It was a black-bronze Keyblade almost similar to that of a bird's wing. She went after the unversed with amazing strength.

One by one they dissapated into a blue-ish substance. Finally, when the last Unversed was defeated, She directed her attention to Sora. She fell to her knees. "Sora? Please, tell me you're gonna be okay!" Sora sat up, blood gushing from his wounds. They were everywhere on his body. A couple cuts on his face, 5 to 9 cuts on each arm, same with his legs, and a couple near his midsection.

"Ill be fine." He started coughing. He clenched his stomach in pain. "Try to stand, alright? Ill help." He nodded.

He barely got up, and he fell again, blood coming out of his mouth. Alexis paniced, She laid him on the couch. "I'll be back." She sprinted out the front door into the pitch black night.

Alexis reached Riku's house in little to no time. She knocked his door rapidly. The door opened to reveal a man, who looked a lot like Riku. She thought it was his dad. "Hey, um..Sora! You're here to see Riku?" She nodded. "He's right upstairs in his room. Go ahead and go on up." She walked in and that's when he finally realized. "I am terribly sorry, miss." Alexis smiled. "It's alright." And with that she bolted up the stairs to Riku's room. The door was open and she kinda tripped into his room. Riku jumped. "Sor….You're not Sora. Who are you?" Alexis pushed herself off the floor. "My name's Alexis. The one Sora was talking about." Riku was shocked. "Okay. I'm dreaming again."

Alexis screwed up her face. "You're not dreaming. I'm real. This is all real. And ya know what else is real? Your best friend is dying at the moment." His eyes grew wide as he grabbed her hand and sprinted down the stairs to the front door. Now on the street, Alexis was running alongside Riku, no longer holding hands. When they reached Sora's house again, Riku kicked the door open and Alexis walked in front of him. "Ya know you could have just opened it." She complained. "I was in the moment. Sorry."

He ran to Sora, who was on the couch, who was looking at him like he was an idiot, and Sora smiled. "You're an idiot." Riku laughed a bit as he picked him up and disappeared upstairs.

Alexis looked around for the letter. She looked in the bloody couch, under the bloody rug, and she found on it the damn end table. She read it, horrified at what she was about to drag Sora into. She knew he had just made it home and now he has to help her with her problem. HE just had to do it. HE had to drag Sora into this. Why his mother? Couldn't HE have made something more clever like steal her instead? No. Vanitas doesn't think like that. He has more of a sadistic demonic state that makes him do things he doesn't realize he's doing. He's not evil. Xehanort just controls him sometimes. But whether he's good or bad, he still wants HIM. Her.

She sat down on the bloody couch crying. "Aghh! Really, Riku?" "Do you want to heal or not?" "Just be more car- Agh!" Riku laughed. She started to laugh but ended it up crying even more. "Vanitas, why?"

Riku came down the stairs smiling. She instantly wiped her tears as fast as she could. "What's so funny?" She asked him. "Heh. Sora's crying in pain. He'll be fine, thank god."

She smiled. Good. At least he's safe, for now.

"So…" She sat up. "He's gonna be alright from now on?" Riku rubbed the back of his head, a little unsure. "I dunno. I just really hope he will be." I sighed. "Me too." He sat down next to her. "Sorry, you know, for saying you're not real." "It's all right. Don't worry." She smiled as her eyes closed; she fell to the side onto Riku. 'Whoa! Hey there, sleepyhead." Riku laughed. Alexis laughed a bit, too. "Go upstairs and go to sleep before you die." She stood up. "I don't think I would die if I didn't go up there." Riku stood up, waiting for her to fall again. And she ended up falling. Riku caught her. "Really now?" She nodded sleepily. He picked her up and took her upstairs. A supposedly crying Sora was actually sleeping in his bed. Riku placed her next to Sora, smiling at the tired duo. "See you two in the morning."

Morning came instantly, so it seemed, as the sun bled through the curtains, blinding Sora as he slowly woke up. "Ow!" He held his arm, which appeared to be sore from last night. He glanced to his side to see Alexis sleeping cutely. "Heh. At least you can sleep." "Not really." His eyes grew wide in shock. "Oh, so you are awake." He looked at the clock. 7:00 a.m. "Stupid morning." Alexis stretched. She was sitting up now. Sora rubbed his eyes, while yawning. "Not a morning person are ya?" He shook his head. "Me either." Sora smiled at her. He stuck out an arm and fell back, making that arm push her down. "What the-" She smiled. "Really?" He laughed. "Yep!" "You're so weird." "Yeah, but, you know you love it." She sat up. "I do now? Who said that?" Sora sat up. "I did. Just now." Alexis laughed. Her smiled went away when she saw the bloody bandages on Sora's body. "You bled last night." He nodded. "Yep. Still hurts too." She hit him forehead. "No duh!"

Sora stood up. "I gotta pee." Alexis shook her head. "Don't tell me, just go." "Too lazy." He fell back down on the bed. "Ughh! You're so weird." "Yeah so." "Heehee." Riku barged in the bedroom. "Guys! Destiny Islands' been rampaged by things that look like Heartless!" Sora sprang up from the bed, as did Alexis. "What?" Sora was completely freaked out. "You've got to be kidding me." Alexis looked down. "This isn't happening."

Riku looked at Alexis. "You know something. Tell us everything." Alexis took a deep breath. "Those creatures out there are called Unversed. They only appear if two people summon them. These people are supposed to be dead. Their names are Vanitas and Salie. Vanitas looks like you, Sora, but his hair is black and his eyes are gold. Salie looks a lot like me. I also look somewhat like Vanitas too. Salie Haruka is my mother….while Vanitas is my father. I think that Vanitas forgot he was the one who killed her and he's taking it out on the worlds like one of them was the one that killed her." Alexis was forcing herself not to cry. "I think since Vanitas wants me I because he doesn't remember dropping me off here when I was 3."

"Wait," Sora interrupted. "You live here?" She shook her head. "Yes and no. When I was about 13, I somehow ended up on a world called TechnoStation. When I woke up, I didn't remember the two boys who were my best friends. I couldn't even remember the girl I didn't get along with. The person who found me said I lost my memory and so did my friends. When I had that dream with you two, I remember everything. You two were the boys and Kairi was the girl I didn't get along with." She looked at them. "And I remember that certain vision I had about us. Where Sora dies in another world we don't discover until this battle is over."


	2. Salie

Sorry that i been keeping up with this story lately. Writers block, computer crashes, too many things to be named. But its finally up! Enjoy!

I do not own the KH series.

"No!" "Why!" "Ventus...im sick and tired of being cooped up here! Master Eraqus keeps us here Ven. We're gonna be here all our lives." The spiky blond was confused. "Salie..he's not. You havent been here as long as I have." _**I...sense..Darkness..why? **_Ven thought. The straighter blonde glowered at him. "I've been here long enough to know." _**Why wont you listen, Ventus? **_"Im leaving tommorow. You better not say anything." And with that she left. "why...we were having so much fun a few minutes ago. Terra..Aqua...did she tell you?"

_**The Next Day**_

"Welcome, Keyblade Wielders. Today will be the day two of our greatest Keyblader Wielders will be takinf The Mark of Mastery. Terra Stormchaser and Aqua Rainfell. Are you ready?" Master Eraqus explained. "Yes." Terra and Aqua said.

"Why do you wanna leave?" Ventus asked her. The blonde girl growled at him. "I dont wanna talk about it." "Why not?" "Ven!" she snapped. "Its about to start."

Though they got through the first part fine. Even if it was with Ven and Salie's help. The secound part was where everything got crazy. As Terra and Aqua were fighting, Ven wouldn't stop glancing back at Salie. She looked like she always did. Happy. She _was_ watching Terra and Aqua. She was rooting for her friends. Two people she hadnt told. Suddenly, It looked as if Terra was using the Darkness for a secound. He heard a satisfied giggle from Salie. _**So its true. You really are a desendant of Darkness. But you were Light...just like me... **_Ven couldnt bear it.

Finally, the match was over and Eraqus was about to announce the winner. "Terra, Aqua. You both performed admirably. However, only Aqua has shown the Mark." Everyone was in shock except Salie. She looked frustrated. "Aqua, in becoming a Master, you stay here for further instruction. That is all." And with that, he left the room. Salie and Ventus ran up to Terra and Aqua. "Terra..." Aqua muttered. "Hey..." Ven started. "I need to be alone. Sorry." And he left. "Go." "But, Aqua-" "Go!" Salie and Ventus were taken aback. Ven grabbed Salie's hand and ran towards his room. He lay on his bed and she sat at the end of it.

"I just...dont understand...why didnt Terra-" "He was using Darkness." Ven sat up. "I know but-" Salie started to laugh. "Ven! Eraqus doesnt like Darkness! He's stuck on believing Light is the only way' Light cannot balance without Darkness...and he doesnt believe it." Ventus sighed. He stood up and grabbed the wooden Keyblade Terra gave him. "Still playing with that toy of yours?" she scoffed. "Terra gave this to me!" He said, offensivly. She saighed. "I dont care, Ven." Ventus lay back down on his back.

The bell, that indicates when something goes wrong in the Land of Departure, rang aloud. Salie and Ventus were startled. Ven began to run to the door and Salie was walking steadily, smiling. "Better hurry, you two. Or you'll never see Terra again." Ven stood there shocked. Salie had a look of amazement. _**Such an extravagant amount of Darkness! **_"What are you talking about? We can see Terra anytime we want." "Really?" Salie murmured. "Like right now? He's leaving you behind. And by the time you catch up, he'll be a differant person." Salie smirked. From her expressio, he smirked from underneathed the mask. Ventus was getting angry. "You dont know the first thing about Terra! He and I will always be a team! You tryin to pick a fight or what?" "Seriously? What could you possibly know when your stuck here in such a tiny little world you call home? Please..." Salie almost squealed with joy.

"Thats what I've been trying to tell you Ven! But you wont listen." Ventus just ran. "He'll never listen. Light never listens to Darkness." "Just like how Darkness never listens to Light.. That explains so much!" She turned to him. "Who...who are you anyway?" The masked boy almost laughed. "Hnh. Right. Like id tell you." He made a Dark Corridor and right when he stepped through it he tripped on something. Something that just got in front of him. Some_one._

Now away from the Land of Departure but now in the Badlands area of The Keyblade Graveyard, the masked boy wasnt amused someone was with him. Especially underneath him. His mask had fallen of due to the impact. "Gah..really" He scoffed, still on top of her. "Why did you do that?" Golden eyes met with green at this moment. "I-" "Well, what do we have here, Vanitas?" And old man's reedy voice came between the two. "Fuck..." Vanitas muttered, getting off of Salie to adress his master.

"I only asked you to observe Ventus...I didnt know you had other plans." Salie blushed a bit. Vanitas blushed, a little freaked. "Wha? Master Xehanort, you got it all wrong! Its not like that! I can exp-" Xehanort smirked at the trembling boy. "Theres no need to." Salie pusehed herself up and bowed towards Xehanort. "Im truly sorry, sir. I didnt mean-" "You wanted to leave, didnt you?" she blinked. "Yes sir. I did." "You dont reconize Vanitas do you?" "The name...yes..apperance?...no..." Xehanort smiled.

"We put a spell on you that made you forget us temporarily." "We also put a Light barrier around your Darkness so the idiot Eraqus wouldnt find out." Vanitas continued. Salie nodded. "I understand. So i take it you were my true Master..." She smirked. "Sir...if its not too much...can you teach me again?" Xehanort thought for a minute then smiled. "I cant...but Vanitas will." Vanitas jumped at the sound of his name. "Escuse me? I cant do that! The fuck do you-" Xehanort put a hand on Vanitas' shoulder. Vanitas' gaze switched between his shoulder and his Masters eyes.

He began to move closer to Vanitas' face and whisperde in the boys ear. "You will teach her, understand? If you dont...well...you dont wanna repeat of what happened last time, do you?" He retreated from the now wide eyed and trembling boy. "Y-yes sir." He turned to her and said "I-i'll be teaching you?" Salie tilied her head to the left, confused. "Good. Now I must be off." Xehanort summoned a Dark Corridor and vanished. Vanitas sighed.

"Is everyth-" "Yeah. Everythings fucking great, okay?" she nodded. "Training wont start till tomorrow...got it?" "Okay." She felt like she knew him. Well, she did. Xehanort proved that. But...she felt like she was attracted to him at one point. Vanitas began to walk away when she ran beside him. "What?" he asked harshly. "I dont know what to do." "Really? Go play with Unversed or something." She frowned. "Do you do that when your bored?" "No." "Thats what I thought. What do you do then?" He sighed. "Do I have to answer?" "Mmmmmmm...yes! Or else." He laughed a bit. "Or else what?" "You'll see if you dont." Vanitas shook his head. "Im never actually bored. I have a job to do."

"Really?" She said sarcasticly. "Take me with you on this "job" of yours." He stopped, trying to grasp what she just said. "What?" She looked at him concerned. "Take me with you?" He had a confused look on his face. "Why?" She thought for a cute second. _**There she goes again with the cute look on her face when she thinks. **_Vanitas shook the thought out of his head. She shrugged. "I dunno. Please?" He threw a hand in the air. "Why the fuck not. Its not like its gonna kill me...maybe.." He put his mask on.

The whole "job" Vanitas does, freaking spying, didnt take too long. Or maybe it did. She had fallen asleep at the final lookout he had to do. He understood. It was 1 in the morning. He was tired too. Back at the Badlands, Vanitas lay her body down next to a rock. "Mmm...Vani...?" He was messing with said rock. "What? You fell asleep." Suddenly, sometype of elevator came up. "Wha-" The thing amazed her. "Get in." She stepped in and they automaticly were in a huge room. There was on bed in the room, a wooden door on the other side of the room and on the right, there was a black table in the middle of the room with three matching chairs.

"Our room is throught here. You coming or are you gonna gawk at this stupid room some more?" "Ah!" She ran to his side. "Sorry." He sighed and walked into the door. There were two matching beds in this room...and that was pretty much it. "Yours is the right one. Get some sleep. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow." She nodded and got into the black bed to the right of her. "Night, Vanitas..." She muttered.

"Whatever."


End file.
